


阳光（是一个大型捉奸现场）

by Illia_C



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 3p警告, BE警告, M/M, OOC警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illia_C/pseuds/Illia_C
Summary: ⚠️⚠️白学警告⚠️轻微3p警告⚠️轻微ooc警告⚠️⚠️
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara, Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori, 凪日, 凪茨
Kudos: 3





	阳光（是一个大型捉奸现场）

**Author's Note:**

> （又是个大型捉奸现场，单独发了一篇是因为有点过于离谱了，和我正文那种暗流涌动的调性不太一致，以及这里的hyr有一丝ooc（指再次打破约定，我其实觉得hyr应该不是这样的人，他虽然任性但也不至于一直这么言而无信的）。再次感叹我可真是ntr爱好者。）  
> 前情提要：  
> 1.因为ngs从精神上征服了ibr（非主动的），ibr现在已经离不开ngs了，但同时ibr又知道ngs和hyr更默契更灵魂相通。ngs对ibr非常非常好，除了可能没那么爱，但具体行动上完全挑不出任何问题，信任，体贴，陪伴等等。ibr身处于这种矛盾中日益疯狂，最后选择逼着ngs和自己结婚，ngs也答应了。  
> 2.ngs和hyr很早之前就有约定不再发生关系（发生过，也是因为发生过关系，文里两个人对彼此的称呼变了），是因为hyr知道ngs对ibr很重要，他怕ngs为难主动提出的。ibr之前因为在意说过想独占ngs，ngs也因为和hyr早就约定过了于是答应了。

“凪砂——”

巴日和的手紧紧地插在乱凪砂的发间，承受着身下传来的猛烈的攻击，强烈的快感让他除了大声的喊着乱凪砂的名字外再也说不出别的话。

今天早上，巴日和突然冲进了乱凪砂的宿舍，二话不说拉起他就往外走。司机一路拉着他们开向了很远很远的地方，停在了一个精致的小楼前。两个人进了屋子之后巴日和就一边激烈的吻着乱凪砂一边脱下了他的衣服。

“日和你不是——”，巴日和根本不给乱凪砂说话的机会，直接用嘴堵住了他的嘴唇。

欢爱后的两个人相拥躺在床上，巴日和看见阳光穿透了房间里的窗户，在地上留下了一块明亮的形状，于是拉着乱凪砂的手，进了那光里。

阳光照在两个人的皮肤上，衬的两个人的皮肤甚至都在隐隐发光。两个人坐在地上，依偎在一起，巴日和把头靠在乱凪砂胸前，问道，“凪砂，是不是很温暖？”

“是的，就像是日和你一样。”乱凪砂回答道，又停了一会，有点犹豫的说道，“茨不想看见我们做爱的，日和。而且——”

“所以我们现在在这里，”巴日和打断了他的话，“你马上就要和他结婚了，我明白的，凪砂，我会在他下午开完例会之前就送你回去。”

说完，巴日和又吻上了身旁的人，两个人的身体纠缠在一起，阳光直直的洒在他们身上，甚至给他们镀上了一层金边，勾勒出他们的轮廓。

‘咣——’的一声巨响，房间的门被直接踢开，是七种茨。

正在亲吻的两个人被声音吓到，抬起头，看向了门口。看清了从门里进来的人之后，乱凪砂连忙坐起来，把巴日和护在了身后。

“阁下，原来您在这里。真的让在下好找啊。”七种茨缓步走到了两个人面前，蹲下了身子。他看着乱凪砂散乱的头发，因为情欲和阳光微微发红的皮肤，还有因为激烈的欢爱正在从身体上流下的汗珠，伸手微微抬起了乱凪砂的下巴，一边吻着他，一边伸手去解自己的衣服。

七种茨吻的很投入。从嘴唇，脖颈，一直吻向乱凪砂的胸口，他用舌尖轻轻舔舐着乱凪砂的皮肤，把他的汗水一颗一颗地吞入口中。

双手搭在乱凪砂身上的巴日和终于看不下去了，一把推开了七种茨。

“七种茨，你不要仗着凪砂他什么都由着你就在这发疯！”

被推开的七种茨舔了舔自己的嘴唇，低着头，让人看不清他的神情，“我们都在这里，为什么日和殿下只说是在下在发疯？”他轻轻地说。

“你看不出来凪砂现在是在紧绷着身体的吗？”巴日和回道。

乱凪砂回手按住了巴日和，示意他不要再说了。巴日和乖乖地站了起来，准备去给自己和乱凪砂找件衣服。

“对不起，茨。我食言了。”乱凪砂伸手摸了摸七种茨因为情欲而变得通红的脸。

“阁下——”，七种茨的衬衫刚解到一半，领带松松垮垮的垂在胸口，他跪在地上，身体微微前倾，感受着自己脸上传来的温度，看向乱凪砂的眼神有点迷离，“这么长时间以来，阁下为我做了这么多，就这唯一一次的错误，我怎么能怪罪阁下呢？”

巴日和拿来了浴袍给自己和乱凪砂穿好，又从身后抱住了乱凪砂，把头埋在他的肩头，动情地吻着他的脖颈和肩膀。之前巴日和是害怕七种茨伤害乱凪砂才主动远离了他，不过现在，既然七种茨已经来了，他也不想再演下去。而且既然看起来七种茨已经被乱凪砂安抚好了情绪，巴日和也不太想理他，只想用今天最后的机会，再在乱凪砂身边享受一会他给自己带来的温暖。

七种茨倾身，继续刚才未完成的吻，一路吻过乱凪砂的身体，最后伏在了他的腿间，张嘴含住了乱凪砂的性器，不断的用嘴唇和舌头挑逗着它，感受着它在自己嘴里膨胀又释放。

巴日和感受到乱凪砂又绷紧了身体，停下了亲吻他的动作，低头看着七种茨的玫瑰紫色头发，表情阴晴不定，不知道在想些什么。

七种茨把乱凪砂的精液全部咽掉之后，伸手擦了擦自己的嘴角，又把衬衫的纽扣一颗一颗扣了回去，把自己的领带整理好。做完这些之后，他缓缓地起身，对着乱凪砂笑了笑，眼里极尽温柔，

“期待两天后在礼堂与您相见，阁下。”

七种茨说完这句话就离开了房间。

END

**Author's Note:**

> （非要写口交是因为ibr知道现在用爱已经栓不住ngs了，只能用自己擅长的性事来骗自己，让自己觉得自己和ngs还是有联系的）  
> （不要问我ngs心中谁更重要，我写了好几万字的文我都不知道）


End file.
